Skylander Saga: New Version
by Dragboar of the Skies
Summary: A new version of my skylander saga story. Guin must unite the skylanders to save the world of skylands while also uncovering his lost past. Get ready for a sky-high adventure.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: The first tale & the Heroes of the Sky.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skylanders or Guin saga all rights reserved.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"This is the legend of the creation of our world...Skylands... In the beginning... There were no such thing as Skylands. The lands were once one...Humans got along with their creature friends. And life was simple...Until one day...The ruler of the human world heard of the power that kept order since the start of time."<strong>_

_**"The Elements"**_

_**"Magic"**_

_**"Water"**_

_**"Fire"**_

_**"Earth"**_

_**"Air"**_

_**"Tech"**_

_**"Undead"**_

_**"Life"**_

_**"And the fabled Light and Dark."**_

_**"The humans wanted to control this power...However the ruler of the creatures thought that humans would misuse the power given."**_

_**"So before the humans ever got a chance to raid the creatures homeland for the elements. The old king along with a young portal master. Visited the Arkyean for a favor...To severed the human and creature world...Once and for all.**_

_**Right when the human army set foot on creature territory they gazed in astonishment as the many cities and forests were lifted upwards into the very skies...Never to be seen again."**_

_**"Never again will the humans see the mythical creatures...Or so they thought."**_

_**"Ancient Portal Masters predicted that one day...A creature of both man and beast would awaken on the human world and head north towards his lost past..."**_

_**"This...Is the tale of what happen next."**_

* * *

><p>A shriek sounded out through the sky town. The Shriek belonging to a Mabu. Now Mabu were usually happy simple citizens of the many islands of skylands. And the only shrieks they let out is the occasional "Oh that's so adorably cute!" Shriek or the famous. "Spider! SPIDER!" No this one of the "Help! a giant tornado is going blow my house over!" And unfortunately that is what that shriek meant.<p>

The Mabu ran like chickens with no ideal to go as the tornado continued it rampage, On top of the tornado was a machine that looked like a UFO. That is the Stormanado a dastardly weather machine design to tear up buildings and suck up gold or any other shiny knick-knacks. Only someone so evil-

"KAKAkAKA!"

The laugh came within the ship. Inside a bunch of blue short elves known as Drow worked away maintaining the machine's functions. The laugh came from the center control seat.

"Kakakaka..." A chubby jackrabbit with white fur and wearing a blue pilot's jacket and a pair of goggles chuckled wickedly. It was **HareStorm **a rabbit who is on skylands most wanted. "Soon all of skylands gold will be mind...Hows that for a 4K carrot! KAKAKAKA!" The rabbit bellowed with a joking grin.

Now when there is a villain there are always heroes ready to stop them. And in skylands that is no exception.

At that moment a air ship hovered above the tornado ravage town. All of the sudden, A hatch on the side of the ship opened and a group of figures leaped out into the town below.

The first three were a purple dragon, a orange gremlin armed with golden pistols and a fishman with a water fueled jet-pack.

The others were a large crocodile with blue skin and leather shoulder pads and armed with a crystal bow. Along side was a furry warrior wearing samurai armor and wielded a pair of crystal hammers.

They were the heroes of skylands. The-

"Skylanders!" One of the drow cried out. HareStorm saw them too and began to issued a all-out-attack.

The Skylanders landed just in time to be greeted by a group of drow. The battle started and the heroes battled with the most skill and power. The dragon known as Spyro charge forward and headbutted several drow before the gremlin Trigger Happy swung in and blasted away at drow who were about ready to shoot arrows at the brave dragon. The drow then began to get up only to be blasted off the island by a stream of water. It's firer was Gill Grunt.

Suddenly another figure landed in the center of town. It wore a black shirt and a pair of black jeans, around it's neck was a blue cloak with elemental symbols along its end. His body was that of a warrior but he bore the head of the leopard...His name was Guin.

...Oh...Silly me...We're getting way ahead of the story...Let's go back a little before getting to the action. Okay? Alright, Then.

* * *

><p><strong>I think I did good. This going be way better then my last story. See you later! <strong>

**Review and like. Give me support. K?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Dark Storm Brewing.**

**Here it is the next chapter of my Skylander Saga Story enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

><p>The hooded figure marched onward through the gray rocky landscape and foggy air. He reached a clearing before stopping to study the strange landmark that stood before him.<p>

It was a chain...A chain leading upwards into the very sky. A hook was attached to the cliff with the chain connected to it. The cloaked stranger stared upwards into the clouds above. "The heavens? Could my past be up there?" The stranger said before promptly putting a foot on the chain before beginning his long climb up into the sky. Unaware that a great adventure was about to begin.

Somewhere In the middle of the Cloudcracker Islands.

"Where is that moron?"

A red anthromorphic lizard wearing a green cloak and trousers tapped his clawed toe impatiently. He then scratch his head where a dark reddish colored frills were located. Along his neck were a pattern of blue stripes. His full name was Skor "Ripto" Friller. But mostly goes by Skor. He's pretty much your typical easy to hate villain.

And just a few miles ahead of Skor was a heavy fortified prison...Cloudcracker Prison. The Holding pen for the most ruthless, Meaniest and quite frankly the poor-manner villains in all of Skylands.

Suddenly a figure began to approach the red reptile. A blue lizard wearing a yellow vest and trousers. He looked like Skor, but shorter,chubbier and more harder to look at then his brother. Skrap here was a devoted little brother to Skor and would almost freeze himself to death just for him.

"So are the explosives are set?" Skor asked armed cross.

"Yeah... But are you sure this will work? I mean..." Skrap stared before looking at the prison. "Is'nt Traptainum the hardest stuff in Skylands? And that prison's made of it."

"Not to worry my brother. I rigged up my own batch of bombs filled to the bursting point with the most unstable form of darkness ever known, Darkara!" He said proudly.

"Larkara?" Skrap said dimwittedly.

"Darkara, You idiot." A young voice said from behind a rock. Suddenly a blue scrawny lizard walked out from behind. He had yellow stripes among his body and wore a pair of blue shorts. He also had a mane of yellow frills around the back of his head. "The most unstable form of darkness is called Darkara." He said shaking his head.

"Now, now. Skaler, you know that Skrap has a walnut sized brain." Skor said shaking one of his talons. Earning a growl from the young lizard.

"Don't you dare call me that. It's because of you that I'm..." Skaler then pointed at himself. "This."

"Don't forget who brought you back from the brink of death~" Skor sung taunting him. Causing Skaler to let out a agited growl.

"...Well. Darkara is the most dangerous element in Skylands. It could be enough to blow a hole in the strongest prison in Skylands..." Skaler said calming down.

"That's right, who the genius, Oh it's me~" Skor sang again. "Now then...Time to unleased my plan!" Skor said evilly.

* * *

><p>"Trap Master Snap Shot!" A short Mabu wearing a green jacket and a pair of glasses yelled out as he ran through the halls. This was Hugo. Who assisted the Skylanders with their endeavors in protecting Skylands. "Trap Master Snap Shot!" He shouted again.<p>

Snap Shot was the current leader of the Skylanders and the greatest trapper in half of Skylands. He assumed position after their previous master Eon passed away. A light blue crocodile with green shoulder pads.

"Steady..." Snap Shot said to himself. He was practicing his archery skills in the training yard. He pulled back tightly on his bow and reel back the arrow to his neck. "Deep breath..." He said to himself before inhaling the fresh air and exhaling. "And..." He then closed his eyes. "Let go." He then released the arrow with hit the target with a thunk followed a surprise scream. Snap Shot then opened his eyes and saw his aim had hit the target he set up. Right in the middle as always...But he wasn't expecting Hugo there with his jacket pinned to the target.

"Oh! Snap Sh-Shot... If I came at a bad time..." Hugo said as he desperately tried to free himself from the arrow. A few more steps and he would have lost more then his jacket.

"Whoa. Hugo, sorry. Guess my alertness needs work." Snap Shot said lowering his bow.

"Snap Shot. Something is very wrong with the Core!" Hugo stuttered as he pulled hard trying to get free, He then lost his footing before falling over still clinging to the pinned sleeve.

"The Core?" Snap Shot said before walking towards the frightened Mabu and pulling the arrow out of both the target and Hugo's sleeve. He then walked off towards the main building where the heart of Skylands rested... The Core Of Light.

* * *

><p>That's it for the first chapter. Probably not going be another until I get another computer. Working on the iPad is tough.<p>

please review! Stay tuned.


End file.
